Celos
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Una pequeña escena de celos de parte de Raph (Advertencia: T-Cent)


**Mica: Hola mi gente bella**

**Cami: Hoolaaaaaaaaaaa (~*3*)~ me extrañaron?!, wajajajajajaja (/*O*)/ tanto tiempo che!, pero no se preocupen eh vuelto con todas las energías!**

**Mica: Jajaja, me alegra que hayas vuelto ero-chan…TT-TT me sentía muy cholita**

**Cami: jejejeje lo sientooooo jejejeje es que estaba viajando poooor tooodo el muundooo! (es mentira, soy pobre T-T estaba encerrada mirando tele), y bueno mi vida es algo movida xD jajajaja**

**Mica: Y bueno, a lo que vinimos. Les he traído un pequeño one-short, que se me ocurrió un día que estaba al pedo y mirando imágenes en internet**

**Cami: Y esta re buena la historiaaaa ^_^)/ y chupeer tierna y romantica y pechochaaa! xD**

**Mica: Gracias Cami por eso. Solo espero que les guste y recuerden que TMNT no nos pertenece**

* * *

_Leo se encontraba meditando, sentado en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados. Hace un rato habían terminado de almorzar. Todo estaba totalmente en paz..._

_-¡VEN AQUÍ, DONNIE!- Leo, al escuchar aquel grito y suspiro, adiós al silencio y a la paz. Se levanto y salió del dojo, encontrándose con una escena bastante...extraña: Donnie corría como alma que lleva el diablo, atrás de él venía un Raphael furioso; mientras que Mikey estaba acostado en el piso, descostillándose de risa. Bastante extrañado, se acerco al menor y se arrodillo a su lado. Mikey, al verlo, respiro profundo e intento aguantarse la risa, la cual todavía quería escapar de su cuerpo._

_-¿Que está pasando Mikey?- pregunto Leo al menor, quien lo miro y se mordió el labio inferior, aguantándose una carcajada._

_-¿R-recuerdas q-que D-Donnie i-invito a C-Cabeza de piel a a-almorzar?- pregunto Mikey, tartamudeaba un poco a causa de intentar ahogar sus risas. Leo se quedo pensativo, ¡claro que recordaba, si había pasado hace unos minutos! En eso, las imágenes del almuerzo de ese día se le vinieron a la mente._

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Bienvenido Cabeza de piel!- Mikey, apenas vio a su amigo cocodrilo, se le abalanzo enzima y lo abrazo con fuerza, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¡Miguel Ángel!- el cocodrilo le devolvió el abrazo, cuidando su fuerza. Pero, sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, Raph frunció el seño, se cruzo de brazos y gruño levemente, no muy contento con la escena que tenía en frente. Mikey se separo del cocodrilo y le sonrió con alegría._

_-¡Vamos, siéntate y ya te traigo el almuerzo!- Mikey se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Cabeza de piel se sentaba en el piso de la sala. Después de unos segundos, Mikey volvió a la sala con una gran olla en la mano. El menor dejo esta en el suelo, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina y regreso con algunos tazones y cucharas. Después de haber servido cada tazón y haberlo entregado a cada una de las tortugas, Mikey se sentó en el piso, en frente de Cabeza de piel y con la olla en medio de ambos. -¡Hice tu favorito!- Mikey metió la cuchara de madera en la olla, para después tendérselo al cocodrilo. -¡Mi famosa sopa de tallarines de pizza!-_

_-Muchas gracias Miguel Ángel- el cocodrilo acepto la cucharada de su amigo y tomo un poco. Mikey sonrió, feliz de que a su amigo le haya gustado. En cuanto el cocodrilo tragaba, Mikey aprovechaba y comía él. Raph gruño, usando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre Cabeza de piel y arrastrar a Mikey legos de él, diciendo: "es mío"._

_-Raph…- el mencionado miro a Leo, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo (estaban en el sillón). -…tranquilízate un poco, que estas doblando tu cuchara- Raph miro su mano y era cierto, la cuchara estaba levemente doblada gracias a la fuerza con la que apretaba la tortuga de rojo. Mientras tanto, Donnie se aguantaba las ganas de reírse._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_-Si…pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con que Raph este persiguiendo a Donnie?- Leo ladeo un poco la cabeza, confundido. Mikey, quien ya había dejado de reír y ahora tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, miro a Leo a la cara._

_-Pues, veras: en cuanto tú te fuiste a meditar y Cabeza de piel se fue, Raph se abalanzo hacia Donnie diciéndole cosas como: "¡Estás muerto Donnie!" o "¡En cuanto te alcance, serás sopa de tortuga!"- Mikey se detuvo un momento, dejando salir una pequeña carcajada. Leo miro a la tortuga de violeta, quien estaba tumbado en el piso con una furiosa tortuga de rojo encima y con sus manos (las de Donnie) atascadas contra el piso gracias a los sais de Raph. Leo frunció el seño, molesto por aquella "posición"._

_-Mikey…- el mencionado se volteo a ver al líder, le había llamado la atención el tono serio que había usado. -…¿qué quieres a cambio de que Raph salga de encima de Donnie?- el menor sonrió enormemente, ¡sabía perfectamente lo que quería!_

_-Harás lo que yo diga por un mes- Leo frunció más el seño, si eso era posible._

_-Trato- Mikey sonrió, feliz por su victoria._

_-Sígueme la corriente- le susurro el menor al líder, quien asintió. Ambos se levantaron. –Bueno Leo, ya que Raph no me presta atención, me iré a ver a Cabeza de piel- hablo Mikey, intentando hacerse notar. Leo sonrió internamente al ver como Raph se ponía atento ante eso._

_-Está bien Mikey, cuídate y no vuelvas tarde- contesto Leo, siguiéndole la corriente al menor. Mikey empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido de golpe por Raph. La tortuga de rojo se había levantado de manera rápido y se había acercado al menor, agarrándole de la muñeca y deteniéndolo._

_-Tú no vas a ninguna parte- gruño Raph. Leo se acerco a Donnie y, después de desclavar los sais del piso, lo ayudo a levantarse._

_-G-gracias- Donnie le sonrió nervioso al líder, mientras que él seguía mirándolo atentamente._

_-¿Jugarías conmigo Raphie?- Mikey miro a Raph con ojos de cachorro (o como lo llama Mikey "la cara"). Raph suspiro._

_-Sí, vamos- Mikey salto en su lugar, emocionado, para después arrastrar a su novio hasta donde estaba la tele. Después de haber conectado el juego, Raph se sentó en el piso y Mikey se posiciono entre las piernas de él, con el mando en mano. Raph simplemente río, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del menor, y mirando como este jugaba._

_-Ho Dios…¿Qué hice?- pensó Leo, suspirando. Donnie lo miro y, sin poder evitarlo, se río. Leo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo mentalmente ante la acción del genio._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cami: Pues claro que le gustaroon! Si esta historia esta re bien!**

**Mica: Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. También dejen comentarios**

**Cami: si obvio pero sean amableeeees! Miren que soy sensible…. Y la verdad yo creo que estaaa bueno!**

**Mica: Ok gente, nos leemos otro día! ^_^**

**Cami: Bieenn (ºOº)/ Adioooos y sigan leyendo las historiaaaas! Chauuu **


End file.
